


Seolsa and Hyun Frost

by PipSqueak101



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Help, Humor, Kanghyun as Jack Frost, Other, Seoho as Elsa, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipSqueak101/pseuds/PipSqueak101
Summary: I was NOT sane when writing this.Based off a picture of Hyungu that looks like Jack Frost and Seoho’s Elsa era
Relationships: Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun/Lee Seoho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Seolsa and Hyun Frost

**Author's Note:**

> So anyway um... this is super short, enjoy

Seolsa was in the ice palace, looking out the window. Seolsa sighed and smiled. “Oh, what a nice, nice winter day!” Seolsa said. 

Seolsa was waiting for Hyun Frost. Seolsa absolutely loved Hyun Frost so much. They would go out to the snow and make wintertime and have fun chucking icicles at the great snowman Keonlaf. 

“MY LOVE, SEOLSA!” Hyun Frost bellowed, coming up over the horizon with his magical staff. 

“Hyun Frost, dearie! You’ve returned!” Seolsa exclaimed, running out onto the balcony and giving Hyun Frost an icy hug. 

“I have news from the Great Father Winter, my love,” Hyun Frost bellowed. “We must go out into the winter and CREATE MORE SNOWBIES!” 

“Ah, YES! Let us RELEASE THE SNOWBIES!” Seolsa squealed. They ran out into the snow, and BAM, Seolsa threw the magical Seolsa-ice powers and Hyun Frost threw the magical ice-staff powers, and they collided in a giant KAMEHAMEHAAAAAA in the center of the ice, which was nowhere. 

BOOM! A tiny snowbie emerged. “Oh, it’s BEAUTIFUL!” Seolsa squealed. 

“Let us call him… RA-SVEN!” Hyun Frost said. 

They created three more snowbies: Wookiee, Harice, and Chuck. 

“My love! It has been three hundred years since our wedding! We must celebrate our anniversary!” Seolsa exclaimed. 

“Indeed, love! CALL THE SUBJECTS!” Hyun Frost shouted. Then Seolsa and Hyun Frost celebrated their three hundredth wedding with the snowbies and Great Father Winter, and the winter lasted forever until they were struck by the light of the Old Man-Man on the sun. 

(Gosh I’m so sorry for writing this)

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I have better fics somewhere out there


End file.
